


Цветочно-букетный период

by Sonntam



Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Dark Humor, F/M, With A Twist
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonntam/pseuds/Sonntam
Summary: Эдена ведет магазин цветов для своего таинственного покровителя, а Винсент незадачливый покупатель.
Relationships: Vincent de la Morandiere/Edena Barrian
Kudos: 3





	Цветочно-букетный период

От старого клиента пришел заказ на похоронный букет. Желтые каллы, значащие богатство, она взяла как основу. Как ни как, это будет букетом на похороны старого партнера по бизнесу. Дальше было сложнее: веточка кипариса либо пряталась за стеблями, либо затмевала букет. Нераспустившийся олеандр хорошо вошел в композицию: прямо под элегантными, сильными лепестками калл они служили им ореолом из маленьких, розовых бутончиков. Эдена отложила кипарис (на погребальный венок он подойдет лучше) и вплела веточки розмарина. Пусть оба помнят: два партнера создали фирму и она несет их имя. Пусть помнит умерший: обман несет наказание. Пусть помнит заказчик: о предательстве друга и о смерти врага, как же легко одно становится другим.

Эдена обвила черной лентой букет и окинула его критичным взглядом. Выглядел он безупречно, но запах был слишком слабм. Каллы целиком распустились, но Эдена едва могла учуять запах, даже пододвинувшись к нему. Мимолетное богатство, тающее в самом пике процветания. Это не говорило ничего хорошего о будущем заказчика, но это не было заботой Эдены.

Колокольчик над дверью мелодично возвестил о новом госте. Молодой мужчина нерешительно улыбнулся Эдене, и Эдена ответила ему приветливой улыбкой. Он не был похож на её типичных заказчиков, но неряшливо заправленная белая рубашка выглядела дорогой. Сынок богатой семьи?

Юноша мечтательно провел пальцами по лепесткам розы и улыбнулся как старому другу фиолетовой эустоме, которая, как богатая вдова, спесиво раскинула лепестки. Потом он стрельнул взглядом в Эдену, и она невольно покраснела. Может он лишь случайно проходил мимо и захотел пофлиртовать с девушкой, которую увидел через окна магазина?

Теперь молодой мужчина перешел к гвоздикам, и длинными пальцами музыканта перебирал их как ноты. 

\- Могу ли я вам помочь? - Эдена подошла ближе и наклонила свою голову в сторону. В детстве ей говорили как прелестно она выглядит, когда так делает. 

\- Не могу отказаться от помощи столь красивой девушки! Смотрите, у меня есть друг и у него есть дама сердца, но вы понимаете, она в несколько раз его старше и он стесняется. Я говорю, нечего стеснятся, сердцу не прикажешь и он сам разумеется прекрасно выглядит и... не буду вас обременять деталями, но у них сегодня вечером свидание. 

Понимающая улыбка Эдены осталась неизменной за весь монолог, но внутренне она прикидывала каковы шансы, что на свидание идет сам молодой мужчина, а не его фиктивный "друг". Таких друзей любвеобильные сынки богатых семей любили придумывать при любой возможности. 

\- Я с удовольствием подберу вам букет. Как вас зовут?

\- Винсент, простите мои манеры... А могу ли я поинтересоваться как зовут вас, прекрасная незнакомка?

\- Эдена, - она улыбнулась и наклонила голову, потупив взгляд. Юноша явно переигрывал, но это было в какой-то мере милым. А Эдена сама умела играть не хуже его.

Букет вышел замечательным, с пахучими эустомами, чей экзотичный аромат оттенял более нежные запахи других цветов. Так и должно быть: королева и свита. Восторженный поклонник, умоляющий о позволении присоединиться ко двору. Не король, а рыцарь. Король мертв и королева не терпит повторений. 

Юноша со смущением признался, что у него с собой недостаточно денег на букет. Но он дал половину и обещал вернуться завтра с полной суммой. Ветреный, богатый сынок. Недостатки Винсента успокаивали. Даже если он забудет, Эдена сможет его найти. Эдена слышала о семье де ла Морандьер. Далеко он бы не ушел.

***

Наутро, Винсент вернулся, лишь с половиной обещанных денег, но с гвоздикой, которую он подарил Эдене. На этом улыбка Эдены погасла. Цветок самоубийц, у которых не хватало духа совершить деяние самим…

\- Что-то случилось? - на всякий случай спросила Эдена.

Винсент вздохнул и поднял на неё взор, нежно улыбнувшись.

\- Не хочу обременять своим проблемами, - сказал юноша, подаривший ей одну единственную гвоздику, знак желания умереть от её руки.

\- Свидание пошло не так? - пошутила Эдена. Её улыбка была крайне натянутой, но Винсент засмеялся.

\- Что вы, уже совершенно забыл про это… надо было бы спросить друга как свидание вообще прошло, - Винсент замялся и потом тряхнул головой, - Нет, просто… ах, правда простите, сегодня очень странный день.

\- Тогда сядьте и расскажите мне, - предложила Эдена. Она не любила такие заказы и иногда клиенты уходили сами, выговорившись и не настаивая на выполнении контракта. Хозяин не одобрил бы, что она позволяет им расторгать договоры… но разве не лучше удостовериться, что Эдена все правильно поняла, чтобы не было досадных происшествий?

\- Просто… - Винсент сел на табуреточку, с которой сняла Эдена вазу, - ах, на самом деле сегодня случилось чудо! Я думал, что мой брат мертв, но он жив! И… на этом хорошие новости заканчиваются.

Винсент вздохнул и склонил голову:

\- Он не узнает меня.

\- Может быть… вы его спутали?

Винсент горько рассмеялся:

\- Как мог я не узнать свое собственное отражение в зеркале? Мы близнецы… хотя и шрамы на его лицо действительно пугают.

\- Память может играть с нами плохие шутки, - кому как не Эдене знать об этом? - Может это просто кто-то очень похожий на вашего брата?

Эдена взяла Винсента за руку, нежно как раненого птенца:

\- Прошлое может посещать нас и когда мы бодрствуем. Лучше об этом просто не думать… эта боль тоже пройдет.

После томительного молчания, Винсент промолвил:

\- Эдена… вы правы. 

В его голосе Эдена услышала поражение и она поняла, что сказала не то.

\- Возьмите гвоздику, а мне… наверное пора.

Сердце Эдены похолодело. Теперь у неё не было выбора. 

\- За мной... пожалуйста, - сказала Эдена онемевшими губами.

Не оглядываясь, Эдена пошла в подсобку и оттуда вниз по лестнице. Там лежала новая пластиковая пленка и прямо у входа отточенный нож. На стене была изображена пламенная роза, притягивающая взгляд. Если приглядеться, то можно увидеть следы от крови, на полтона темнее чем сами лепестки.

За собой Эдена услышала шаги и Винсент вошел в подвал. Неуверенно он улыбнулся ей:

\- А... Что это за комната?

Осматривая комнату, Винсент повернулся к рисунку и подставил ей спину. Не имело смысла это больше оттягивать. 

Эдена ступила вперед и занесла нож над ним. Странно, как в такие моменты Эдена чувствовала будто, что это тело не её, а она просто ведет его как податливую куклу. Вот рука и она опустилась вниз. Вот нож и он вонзился в спину. 

\- Что вы… Эдена?!

Эдена подняла руку опять и увидела широко распахнутые глаза Винсента, полные шока и страха.

С облегчением, она поняла, что ошиблась.

***

\- А, ну я понимаю… это в некоторой мере даже романтичная традиция! - несмотря на свои слова, руки Винсента, держащие кружку с душистым чаем, дрожали.

Эдена отпила от своей кружки. Отстраненно она отметила, что её руки тоже дрожали, пускай и намного меньше чем у Винсента.

\- Если рана будет болеть сильнее, обратись обязательно в больницу. Я обработала как могла, но… - Эдена пожала плечами, - я далеко не профессионал в этом деле.

Винсент нервно рассмеялся:

\- Да, ты профессионал явно в совершенно другом деле… ах, совсем забыл сказать, мне друг только-что прислал сообщение, что букет даме сердца очень понравился, ты воистину мастерица на все руки.

\- Мне очень приятно это слышать. Обращайся, - вежливо сказала Эдена. Она уже успела прочитать это сообщение в отражении позади Винсента. Он похвальным образом не попытался звонить в полицию или писать друзьям, умоляя спасти его, что сильно облегчало дело.

\- Да, конечно… - тут Винсент опять замялся.

Их разговор после покушения на жизнь Винсента был полон неловких пауз и Эдена с тоской мечтала о том миге, когда он наконец уйдет. Конечно придется закрыть магазин и отчитаться хозяину… но разве её вина, что она сугубо следовала его правилам? Воистину, всегда надо брать его указания и потом сбавлять их порядочной долей здравого смысла. Цветочный магазин как фронт для таких операций это смешно. Что будет следующим, кафе? 

\- Я ни в коем случае не могу заказывать букеты у тебя, - Винсент вскинул голову и его щеки заалели от своей собственной смелости, - ведь я не могу же дарить тебе букеты от тебя самой!

Эдена моргнула.

\- Мне очень жаль, что случилось такое недоразумение, но… - Винсент схватил Эдену за руку, - я должен признаться, никто в моей жизни не вызывал у меня столько чувств, как ты Эдена! Я не мог спать сегодня ночью, думая о тебе. 

Опешенно Эдена смотрела на Винсента, пока он вдохновленно (и очень красиво) говорил о своих чувствах. Когда он замолк с надеждой в глазах, то Эдена… Эдена не могла иначе, как рассмеяться, сначала тихо, а потом звонко и громко. 

Утерев слезы с глаз, она сжала руку Винсента, который растерянно чуть не отпустил её ладонь.

\- Если тебя не смущает все это, - Эдена неопределенно махнула рукой на цветы вокруг неё и нож лежащий на столе перед ними, - то дорогой Винсент… да, я была бы только рада начать… - тут Эдена вновь не смогла удержаться от хихиканья - …конфетно-букетный период.


End file.
